


OverDrive

by Rukazaya



Series: 500 Million in Debt [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dog Play, Electrical Stimulation, Electricity, Erotic Electrostimulation, Forced Kiss, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Humiliation, Licking, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Other, Pet Play, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Training, Shame, Shock, Tail Dildo, Torture, Whipping, bitch suit, dog suit, doggie, electrode ring, gag rings, selfcest, torture sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psyche had accidentally released a rare bird that Shiki from Awakusu-kai was dealing with. The man who was to purchase the bird, Vincent Lucia then wishes to be compensated by 'punishing' Psyche and his master Izaya for amusement. (Alternate storyline for 500million in debt but also a stand-alone fanfic) (commissioned fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	OverDrive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neotokyo6](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neotokyo6).



 

 **WARNING:** PLEASE READ THE TAGS. THIS IS A NON-CON FANFIC. This is a fanfic commissioned by Neotokyo6, it was my first commission so I was pretty excited and I couldn't help but laugh that of all the commissions, my first commission was hardcore non-con fanfic. ALL the ideas are credited to Neotokyo6. 

 **Quick summarized prompt:** THIS STORY TAKES PLACES AS AN ALTERNATE STORYLINE FOR [_500 MILLION IN DEBT_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/829201/chapters/1575866). It takes place around chapter 25-26. (Another fanfic of mine) But you don't need to read it to read the fanfic. This is also a stand-alone fanfic.

**Summary: Psyche had accidentally released a rare bird that Shiki from Awakusu-kai was dealing with. The man who was to purchase the bird, Vincent Lucia then wishes to be compensated by 'punishing' Psyche and his master Izaya for amusement.**

Art commissioned by Neotokyo6

(if images doesn't load, then please check again after few days. I probably went over my bandwidth)

Vincent Lucia: (Artist: V-sit)

The Dog Suit: (Artist: pizza man)

 

* * *

 

“Hmmmph… hnngh… nngh…“ Izaya huffed as he bit down on his gag. No matter how harshly his teeth tried to sink in, the metal ring around his mouth refused to bend, forcing his mouth apart and allowing his embarrassing voice to be heard. Across from him was his replica, Psyche, rolling on the floor as well as the tail vibrator inserted inside of him assaulted him along with the electric shock that jolted into his neck, constricting his throat. 

“How do you like it? It iz ze layteest model. I’ve allvays vonted to test it out.”

Izaya weakly lifted his head to stare up at the foreigner with silver hair and a cocky, smooth smile.  He glared at the man that held the remote control. How he wished he could shove that deep inside that man’s own ass!

“Hnnnnnnngh!!!!!!!!!!!” Izaya jolted and cried into the gag as the caucasian man suddenly changed the tempo of the vibrating dildo inside Izaya’s ass to the maximum speed with a haughty chuckle.

“Hahaha! Yes, yes. Just like zat. You look so luvely, invormant-san.”

 

* * *

 

 

(1 hr earlier)

 

“...”

The infamous informant of Shinjuku took a sharp intake of breath as he stood in the conference room of Shiki of Awakusu-kai’s headquarters. He knew Psyche must have caused a serious enough trouble, but to have crossed with ‘Vincent Lucia’, that was beyond even Izaya’s prediction. Of all people, the informant knew of how dangerous a client Mr. Lucia could be…not to mention his unsavory kinks. After all, the raven had a whole file filled with details of his fetishes along with how many people the man had destroyed for fun. The silver-haired Vincent Lucia was a young entrepreneur in his 30s, a businessman and lobbyist on the surface: not only did he ‘own’ several politicians’ pockets, but he was an illegal arms dealer who had a hobby of dabbling in human trafficking on the side.

It was not a man who could be lightly dealt with. In some ways, it was just as bad as crossing Dougen Awakusu himself.

So it wasn’t a huge surprise to see Psyche in a black bondage bodysuit, his arms and legs tied up at the joints and a crying mess as he was left to suffer with a dildo stuffed into his ass. Izaya looked away, trying to ignore the shameful moaning of the man with his face.

“I’m sure you understand the situation, Orihara-san. I don’t have much of a choice in the matter,” was the calm answer from the executive of Awakusu-kai as Shiki let out a puff of smoke.

“I heard he iz your pet, no?” Mr. Lucia had a soft accent in his Japanese, almost provocative and deliberate for the effect that would send many women swooning. “Ze master iz now here. Veutiful. Superb. I ecspect no less vrom you. Now zen. It iz good zat ze master take responzibility for ze pet’s actseeons.” He didn’t even bother looking at Izaya as he was inspecting a new case of cigars that Shiki had given to him as a gift for his supposed troubles with Psyche.

Izaya could feel his heart freeze and his stomach sink as if he swallowed lead. His brain screamed in alarm as he could feel his thoughts fleeing, his mind emptying into blankness with fear. He knew what that meant with cold dread sluicing through his veins.

“I…”

Before he could even protest, Shiki’s men grabbed his arms roughly and started to drag him away.

“W-Wait! But! Shiki-san!”

It was the last thing he could utter before he was punched so hard, the pain knocked Izaya out cold.

 

* * *

 

 

When Izaya had came to, he was in a tiled bathroom. He could feel himself being roughly handled where men were pushing his limbs into a wet and tight black bondage suit similar to the one he witnessed Psyche wearing earlier with Shiki. Izaya’s blinked, sizing up all five of Shiki’s burly men and his eyes told him that it would be impossible for him to win against their combined muscle compared to his lean form. He swallowed hard, tasting blood from his torn cheek as the men finally finished zipping him up, the tightness suffocating his blood flow. From his damp hair and his somewhat moist skin, Izaya figured he had been washed earlier, cleaned like a sacrificial lamb.

Izaya let out a stuttering sigh as he could feel his stomach sink into itself further with dread. His intestines felt like they were tied in a knot and his head felt lighter as the straps were next. With his legs bent back, his ankles tied to his thighs with hard leather straps, Izaya had no choice but to walk on his knees. There was also that his wrists were tied to the front with similar tight leather straps to his upper arm so he would have to use his elbows to crawl with what little range he had to move in. A metal ring gag had been forced into his mouth to keep it open and his tongue to hang out. A humiliating helmet was strapped onto his head securely with three leather straps to the back, complete with pointy ears that looked like dog ears. Lastly, a spiked collar was wrapped tightly around his neck, just a bit shy of actually choking him with the inside made of metal studs, clipped to a long leash-like chain in the front so he could be a perfect ‘pet’ for Vincent.

Then he was dragged to the room, Izaya found himself stumbling as he tried to walk on his elbows and knees awkwardly to be displayed to his new ‘master’.

“Adooorable. Absolutely superv. Ecsellent.” The silver haired Vincent Lucia rolled the ‘o’ and was foregoing with his compliments, lavishing with his praise which only heightened Izaya’s shame. The informant knew all the psychological tricks one used to bring shame and humiliation on others and force them into being passive. But when he himself was subjected in such a manner with no way of escape, everything felt so utterly hopeless. The men holding him roughly pushed Izaya’s face down to grovel at his feet. Izaya gave a quick glance at Shiki who seemed unconcerned at the way Izaya was treated. Part of Izaya felt betrayed, didn’t they also have a business relationship together? But he also understood that he was not high in the scheme of things in the pyramid tier.

“Now then…I believe he’s missing a few pieces.”

The silver-haired half-Russian and half-Italian man pushed a closed suitcase with his foot close to Izaya’s face. Izaya’s eyes widened, watching as two of Shiki’s men opened the suitcase to display it to the informant as if he was a client receiving the transaction. But instead of cash, the suitcase held a rather large dildo with a dog tail and a cock ring, nicely decorated with studded diamonds and jewels, placed with care within the foam inserts. Izaya’s breath caught; he couldn’t believe this man actually carried a customized suitcase for fucking cock rings and dildos!

The men roughly turned Izaya over to his back, forcing him to spread his closed legs wide open with arms ripping them apart. He gritted his teeth as he willed himself not to flush in shame when the men unzipped between his legs to reveal his flaccid cock, another zipper sliding open that revealed his anus. He groaned to himself, not wanting to make any noise but the ring held his mouth open as one of the men poured lube onto his latex gloved hands and shoved one finger into Izaya’s ass in one rough thrust. Izaya wanted to vomit from being violated in such an inelegant manner as there was nothing elegant about Shiki’s men, made only to follow orders as if it were just another job. Like beating down on one of the debtors who couldn’t pay their fee in time and the gloved finger only made Izaya feel as if he was smashed into a wall that made everything less intimate and personal. He could not feel the body heat from the fingers but just a wall of latex, dehumanizing him further with the shame stretching and burning into him. He was just a plaything, a toy that was being wound up and not a human being with character or personality.

“Hnnngh…!! Nnngh…!!!” The informant bit down on that metal ring so hard his mouth began to ache horribly with the force but no matter what, the ring would not budge. And the noises he was making only escaped easily and burned along with the ashamed flush of his ears.

The second finger was inserted in as Shiki’s bodyguard began scissoring him, not particularly caring how he did it, so long as it was loose enough. It hurt his pride more than anything to be violated by a stranger since Izaya wasn’t unused to sex. He knew how to relax himself and he tried despite how the untrained fingers stabbed into him rather than lather him properly and gently with lube like how Tsugaru would have done.

The gloved fingers finally left him without much foreplay but Izaya had no time to be relieved. He knew what would come next as he was forced to spread his ass toward his ‘master’ as the diamond studded dildo was pushed inside of him with the feeling of being stabbed.

“Haaaah…!!!” Izaya couldn’t help but cry out as his ass was forcefully spread apart to make way for the foreign object. He drooled involuntarily, too preoccupied as his muscles tried to accommodate the weird bumps in shapes of small diamonds of the phallic object with a jeweled ring which then had a tail attached at the end.

Mr. Lucia smirked as he was handed the remote that was in the suitcase in a silver platter with a red velvet cloth. Izaya glared at the man who was enjoying such extravagant debauchery on his expense. But he could not protest with the ring gag around his neck, only choke back a moan as the dildo was turned on.

The informant’s entire body felt the heavy vibration throughout his being as Vincent pressed the highest mode from the start. Izaya wanted to scream but he refused to give in to Vincent’s wishes, tossing and turning as he tried to push that dildo out of him with no avail. It was deeply rooted inside of him and the vibration was rubbing against the bottom of his stomach.

“Haaa…hiyaaa…haaaa…!!!”

Izaya closed his eyes, trying to will away the tears. His cheeks were already flushed with shame and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning louder or the drool to stop overflowing from the corners of his mouth.

One of the bodyguards kicked his face to the ground and Izaya yelped with the sudden stabbing pain. His mind a bit dizzy, he looked up to see Vincent smirk with sickening satisfaction. And somewhere behind him, Izaya could still hear Psyche moaning and begging, a clatter as the boy was accidentally knocked against the table. Izaya had been trying to ignore Psyche’s existence until now but with his own punishment making him hypersensitive to everything, Psyche’s moans were now louder and louder in his ears.

“Aww…poor baby…looks like you haven’t veen potty-trained either…tsk, tsk. I had a higher eccspectation ov you, invormant.”

Huffing, Izaya’s eyes followed where Vincent was looking and realized…somehow…his cock had gotten hard despite the sickening feeling in his stomach and there was even a squirt of precum dribbling down his length. His body was reacting properly to the vibrations of the dildo whether he liked it or not.

The bodyguards held his shoulders but propped him up so he could watch as the other men spread his legs apart, unclipping the diamond-studded cock ring. Izaya could barely protest as his head felt dizzy, blood not quite reaching his brain and his vision darkened in the corners of his eyes.

As if it were an engagement ring, the cock ring was carefully slipped on his cock and tightly clipped on to fit snugly. Izaya shivered at the cold metal piece tightening around his private area, decorated for someone else’s amusement without his consent. He refused to look down at his now collared cock, claimed and spoken for as Vincent Lucia’s plaything.

“Bravo.”

The half-Russian and half-Italian foreigner clapped his hands politely as if a pet has done a cute trick. Izaya still refused to look up at him as shame filled his gut while his cock felt trapped in a cage.

“Bravo invormant. You’ve done vell. I’m quite proud ov your achievements.”

Izaya sent a dark glare toward his main assailant, his pride unbroken. He could feel the cold sweat running down his forehead and his ass still being anally raped mechanically but he still had his will intact.

“I luv zat zhere’s still fire in your eyes, invormant. I eccspect nothing less vrom you.” Regardless, Vincent Lucia gave the informant a chillingly easy smile as he toyed with the setting of his remote. Izaya squirmed briefly as the dildo’s speed changed, the rhythm of the vibration changing into a sharp and rapid thrust into his prostate. Those diamond shaped studs whirled in a circle and Izaya’s eyes widened at the sensation rippling through his body.

“Oh you like zat? Haha…ze invormant has some kinky taste…but it takes a lot more to break you zen this one, hmm?”

Psyche was dragged by the leash over to Vincent and he was rubbing his caged cock against the floor, whimpering. His tongue was hanging out and his eyes were completely devoid of focus, having turned into a whimpering manmeat in need of relief. But Vincent just casually pet his head with his white leather gloved hand, still not lowering the tempo of the thrust into either of his pets.

“How about this one zen?” Vincent innocently smiled at the informant at his feet and pressed a button. And with that one nonchalant switch, both Izaya and Psyche were sent screaming as the electricity jolted through their throats. The collars! The inside metal studs of their collars sent sparkling electricity that choked them up and sent their minds spinning.

Now Izaya couldn’t help but scream and whimper along with Psyche, begging for release. The sharp jolts were making his body ache and jitter as they coursed through him. How high was this damn voltage?!

“Now, now. Remember your manners. Come here and give me your paw.” Vincent expended his hand as he lowered the volume of the electrical current being sent through their shock collars.

It was a simple command but Psyche was still rolling around whimpering, struggling to get up. He had the dildo up in his ass for a lot longer and was barely functioning. Luckily, Izaya was slowly getting used to the lower voltage and crawled over on his knees and elbows like a dog. But as Izaya tried to lift his arm up to shake his master’s hand with his elbow, he crumpled to the floor. With that evil dildo and the jolts of shock collars, he couldn’t keep his balance at all. He whimpered as he tried again but he crumpled forward regardless of his struggle.

“My, my. Can’t even accomplish a simple trick.” Vincent shook his head as if he was disappointed.

“Ah, how about this zen? I’ll give you another chance.” The silver haired man sat back into his comfortable couch, the expensive suit of his nicely shaping his forms.

“Lick my shoes, _dog_.”

Izaya swallowed, or what he could with the ring around his neck as he looked down at the Gucci leather. Vincent has finally named him as a 'dog', not an informant. He could feel his heart quicken, beating faster and he was sure it wasn’t because of the damned vibrator.

Closing his eyes, Izaya complied. He swallowed his pride with it as he licked the top of the shoe with the tip of his tongue. He could taste the dirt and the shoe shine as well as the fine leather.

“Good, good. Now clean it vell.”

Izaya kept his eyes closed and he continued to lick the best he could, wishing he could spit out the dirt. He couldn’t really swallow, leaving the result of a copious amount of drool.

Suddenly there was a stinging slap across Izaya’s cheek that sent him sprawling on the floor. He was too stunned to know what had happened but he could feel something drip down his cheek. Looking up, he noticed that Vincent was holding a riding crop…and the tip was dripping with blood.

...His blood most likely.

“Bad dog. Look at ze mess you’ve made!”

Vincent stood up from his chair and to Izaya, suddenly the man looked like a giant looming over him and his chest tightened up with fear.

“Bad dog! Bad!” Vincent raised his riding crop and began to slap Izaya’s face. One smack was enough to send Izaya practically screaming and run. But one of the bodyguards was holding onto the leash chain tightly and kicked Izaya in the stomach to stop him. The informant was coughing on the floor as Vincent continued to scold him with the switch, slashing as his ass repeatedly again and again. The stinging pain was rained on his half bared ass, the slash deep enough to feel through the tight bodysuit, parts of his suit ripping from the whip. Izaya screamed, unable to grit his teeth down his moan due to his ring gag and tried to run, but the bodyguard and stomped onto his leash, forcing Izaya’s face on the floor with his ass held up high to take the punishment like a dog he was.

“Hiyaaa!! Haaahhh!!! Haaaahhh!!! Hiyaaaa!!!” Izaya had never screamed so pathetically in his life and his jaw started to hurt, his mouth bleeding from his teeth trying to bite down on the gag. He wanted to stop screaming! At least let him take it like a man! But that gag would not let him clench his mouth closed so his screams escaped easily with his mouth forcefully opened.

“Haaaah…!!!!” Izaya screamed one last time as Vincent kicked the tail of his vibrator, shoving it even deeper inside him.

“What a bad dog you are, invormant. Such a bad dog….” Vincent wiped the blood from his riding crop with a pure white silk handkerchief before tossing it to the side.

“Does the bad dog need punishment?” It wasn’t a question as it was more of a statement as Vincent snapped his finger. He was handed the informant’s personal remote. Izaya was huffing hard, looking up to see what the damn man was daring him to do but he wasn’t prepared for what came next.

“HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Izaya let out a ripping scream that filled the air as the high electric current was sent straight to his cock. That cock ring…had a shocking feature as well. With both his collar and his vibrating and that suffocating cocktrap sending electric current to both his neck and his sensitive privates, Izaya could not take the torment anymore. He screamed without holding back, unable to even think as he writhe in numbing pain. While Izaya was screaming, Vincent was fixing his suit, smoothing the possible wrinkles he had from the small exercise. Shiki had snapped his fingers and one of the men quickly got the shoe shine to clean off the saliva from the one foot Izaya had obediently licked.

Once his suit was fixed and his shoes were shined properly, Vincent stomped on Izaya’s dog-eared head, forcing him to drool on the floor. With a vicious smirk, he started to raise the vibrator’s speed and thrust for both boys, slowly but without mercy, until it reached the highest setting. The two boys started screaming as the dildos were repeatedly slamming into their ass, violating their insides and their mind with pleasure and pain. The shock to their throat and their trapped cock was numbing and Izaya and Psyche could both feel losing themselves, their cock leaking with precum but unable to have a full orgasm due to their cages.

“Hmmmaah…!! hmmmaaah!! Hmmmaaa…!! Hyaaaah!!” Izaya screamed and begged, tears welling up and threatening to fall as his pent up orgasm was ready to burst. Psyche was writhing with tears freely streaming down both his cheeks, his eyes rolled back and his cock continuously leaking with thicker precum.

“Had enough, invormant-san?” came the smooth voice thick with accent.

Izaya’s eyes had slightly rolled back and he couldn’t even feel the shoes on his face, forcing him down.

“Do you vont your releease or no? Tell me, invormant-san, othervise I don’t know vhat you vont.”  Vincent chuckled as he rolled Izaya’s head under his feet like a soccer ball. Izaya was still drooling profusely and nodded, his body still trembling from the intense electrical current running through him as well as the dildo pounding into his inside.

“Good, good. As eccspected ov you.” Vincent praised the informant as he laughed, continuing to roll Izaya’s head under his shoe as he lowered the volume of the electricity shock. Then he snapped his fingers and the men carefully took off the dildo from Izaya’s ass to the informant’s relief.

However, they left the dildo inside Psyche…but took off the cock ring that was caging up the boy’s pent up release. From such a prolonged denial, Psyche wasn’t able to come immediately, but his cock was painfully hard as he drooled all over.

“Tsk, tsk. Your own pet iz so untrained.” Vincent shook his head as one of Shiki’s men brought the leash to Psyche’s collar to his hands with a flicker of his hand motion. Then Vincent tugged at the leash roughly, forcing Psyche to get up on his bound knees and elbows and walk over to him.

“Now zen, help your pet relieve himself like ze good master you are. Here you go.” Vincent cruelly smirked as he continued to yank at the leash until Psyche positioned himself behind Izaya in doggie style. The informant’s mind was too far gone to exactly know what was going on as the brain fried Psyche crawled on top of him with his arms bound. Using his elbows, Psyche managed to wiggle himself on top, drooling and panting everywhere like a dog.  Then with a final tug of his leash, Psyche obediently tried to thrust his cock inside Izaya.

“Good, good. Very good.” Vincent had kept Izaya’s head still under his shoe and now the informant yelped and cried out as he felt a thick cock penetrate his tired asshole.

“Go on zen, impregnate your master.”

Without further provocation, Psyche panted and started to cradle Izaya under him with his bound arms and legs like a short-legged corgi and started to pound into Izaya’s ass for his own personal relief.

“Hiyaaa! Haaahhh!! Haaannn!! Haaaa!!!!” Izaya and Psyche started to moan in unison as the two men with same faces started to copulate like dogs. Vincent laughed in amusement as he finally removed his shoe from Izaya’s face and sat back to watch the two men with twin faces mate. Izaya crumpled to the floor as he could barely lift his hips up high but Psyche managed to continue to fuck his ass again and again, the need to come growing too urgent to know who or what he was fucking anymore. Finally, Psyche came inside Izaya, the load thick as he deeply penetrated into Izaya’s violated hole. But before Psyche could even pull out, Vincent yanked on their leashes, commanding Psyche to stay on top.

“Nuh, uh, uh…once izn’t enough to impregnate your master, dog. Go on. Keep going…you haven’t pleased him yet. Your master hasn’t come.” Vincent smirked as Psyche climbed on top again with drooling mouth and his eyes unfocused. Then Psyche continued to pound his tired cock into Izaya again to force another orgasm out of both of them. Never mind that Izaya could never come without his cock ring taken off nor the fact that Izaya was clearly a male and unable to ovulate, Psyche obediently rammed his cock into his master’s prostate, panting and drooling like a dog.

“Haahhnn…!! Haaann…!! Haannnn...!!” Izaya slowly crawled forward as his ass was pounded into a slick mess, trying to beg for his relief. However, since he couldn’t speak, all he could do was cry and drool while his ass was ravished thoroughly by his previous pet.

A bucket of water was poured onto Izaya’s face, forcing the informant to blink back into sanity briefly. After he was slightly cleaned, Vincent bent down and tugged at the leash to force the man to stare at his face.

Much to Izaya’s surprise, Vincent leaned forward and their lips met. The foreigner lingering his lips over the young Japanese man’s and the tongue assaulting his mouth that was forcefully opened with the ring gag. His tongue was none too gentle as he overpowered Izaya as the informant weakly tried to protest. But Izaya’s tongue was clearly dominated before the man, in the end the informant passively allowed Vincent to violate his mouth and his ego. Finally, the silver-haired man bit Izaya’s lower lip, slightly chewing before pulling away.

“Not bad. I’ve had better though.”  Vincent wiped his mouth as he stood up. Izaya looked up weakly, plainly at his mercy.

“Voold you like your release now, invormant-san?” Vincent smiled sweetly as he flipped something out of his pocket. With his mind gone, Izaya just nodded vigorously, not even seeing what was in Vincent’s hand.

Vincent gave a final nod and handed over the device to one of Shiki’s men, unwilling to dirty himself even at the final act. Psyche was pounding into Izaya slower now, losing energy. Vincent switched up the voltage to the maximum, sending both men screaming a bit and Psyche hurriedly started to slam into Izaya even faster, thinking he would be released from the pain if he did so. Izaya was half moaning and half screaming as one of the Shiki’s men, flipped him so he was half upright even as Psyche continued to fuck his ass. Then the man wearing the rubber gloves, took off the cock ring Izaya had, only to stab his swollen erect cock with a modified taser that Vincent had give him.

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Izaya and Psyche both screamed as the electric current travelled through their body due to the water splashed on both of them. Both pain and pleasure to his cock escalated Izaya’s body into one final orgasm, his entire body tightening and shuddering hard from the intensity that seized him. As Izaya’s ass constricted, Psyche too finally came inside his ass, the cum exploding and dripping out of Izaya’s hole and down his marked thighs. The relief from the cock torture despite the electrical shock was overwhelming as the white cum jetted out freely, filling his body with warmth and agonizing pain. Izaya gasped as his cock regurgitated jets of cum like a leaking toilet faucet, his cheek streaming with tears from relief as everything that was bottled up inside from being constricted and bound and having his freedom taken away bit by bit all burst out with that one single orgasm.

Before Izaya passed out, he could see and hear Vincent standing over him, laughing.

‘The damn sadist never even had an erection…’ was Izaya’s last thought, feeling anger and shame that in the end, he and Psyche were nothing but playthings, not even worth getting turned on over. Izaya laid there for half a second with his cheeks wet with tears he didn’t remember shedding before everything grew dark.

And once Izaya and Psyche passed out, Shiki groaned as he rubbed his temple. As soon as he made sure his client, Mr. Vincent Lucia was completely satisfied with the session, Shiki ordered his men to clean up the two men, dress them back into their clothes and usher them into his car to take them home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: It was my first time writing accent and I had a lot of fun with it. I decided to go with the accent because it forces the reader to read slower and 'hear' the accent in their head lol. And the slowness kinda creeps up to you like how Izaya's fear would. I just hope it worked!
> 
> Man, even I admit the prompt was 'crazy'!! I was quite taken aback when I got the prompt from Neotokyo6 with a huge bio of the OC and details of exaaactly what they wanted. I really hope that it's to their liking! It certainly was an interesting experience for me to write it. I personally prefer to focus more on the 'pleasure' and 'humiliation' than 'pain' aspect but I wanted to write it so the commissioner got what they asked for. Normally I do NOT post my commissioned works, but they insisted I share it on my AO3. I hope people enjoyed (?) the fic? Thank you for reading and kudos~ and huge thanks to anyone who wants to review... i'm morbidly curious (and half afraid) of what everyone thinks of this fic ...


End file.
